User blog:ErdamonPL/Jayden - the Forsaken Shadow
|alttype = |date = I don't know too |rangetype = Ranged |health = 50 |attack = 100 |spells = 10 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 320 (+ 79) |mana = 200 (+ 45) |damage = 49 (+ 3.2) |range = 525 |armor = 13 (+ 1.7) |magicresist = 30 (+ 0) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+ 2.9%) |healthregen = 5.0 (+ 0.5) |manaregen = 6.0 (+ 0.5) |speed = 335 }} Jayden, the Forsaken Shadow is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities (Deals 25% damage to towers). Shadow effigy lasts 8 seconds, and there can be only one Shadow Effigy. Cooldown reduction does not affect this abillity. When Shadow Effigy deals damage to enemy champion, it moves towards attacked target for 0.5 seconds with Jayden's movement speed. If Jayden's distance to Shadow effigy will be higher than 1000 units, Shadow effigy will instantly dissapear. |cooldown= }} When Jayden is out of enemy champions's and towers's sight, he gains additional movement speed. |description2 = After 0.5 seconds delay Jayden hides in shadows and makes himself invisible, attacks and abillity casts disables invisibility instantly but Shadow effigy's attacks disables invisibility after 0.5 seconds. Jayden's first attack after leaving invisibility will deal additional true damage, Shadow effigies deals 25% of this damage. During delay, when Jayden is under attack, delay's duration will extend by 0.25 seconds for every damage taken (maximum delay: 2.5 seconds) |leveling= % seconds |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana }} Jayden tosses smoke grenade into target area. When grenade will reach destination point it will explode after 0.25 seconds. Explosion deals damage and blinds all enemies in the area of explosion. If Jayden will cast this abillity on himself smoke grenade will make him invisible for short period of time and all nearby enemy units will not only take damage and will be affected by blind, but they also will be silenced. *AoE diameter: 350 *Projectile speed: 1500 |leveling= seconds seconds |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 650 }} From now on, Shadow effigy can strike critically and apply on-hit effects |description2 = Jayden throws Shadow dagger at targeted enemy unit. Upon impact, dagger deals damage to target, slows it and places a debuff for 5 seconds. This debuff causes target to take additional damage from Shadow effigy and when Shadow effigy attacks the target, it boosts it's attack speed for 2 seconds. |leveling= % % |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 650 }} From now on Shadow effigy follows Jayden, and gains benefits from Shadow Cloak and Smoke Grenade also, Jayden gains benefits from Shadow dagger's debuff. During this abillity, Shadow effigy is not subject to their duration and Jayden gains stackable buff (maximum of 5 stacks), Jayden gains those stacks whenever he deals damage to target previously attacked by Shadow effigy, stacks grants Jayden additional attack damage and critical strike chance. If there is no Shadow effigy nearby, Jayden will instantly create them. Jayden can use this abillity during invisibility and invisibility effect won't break. |leveling= seconds seconds |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Jayden is a member of... well, disappearing species. Namely, elf, elfs in Valoran are very rare nowdays and it's almost impossible to find one, even in their habitat. When Jayden was very young, he was captured by some kind of mages controling shadows, they just came for him at night, shrouded by darkness. Jayden didn't knew what is happening, he was taken to some kind of dungeon, hidded when nobody will hear his screams. The mages were conducting experiments on Jayden, as they knew that elfs through their whole life, they vield magic, even the weakest but still it's some kind of trademark. This made experiments a lot easier, they wanted to learn Jayden how to communicate with Shadows, how to use them as weapons, how to make them live. Jayden understood that when he spoke to his shadow after several months, he thought that it's because of paranoia or hallucinations. As he kept talking to his Shadow he discovered his current power, and he finally could speak to someone who won't just slap him in the face after telling first two words. It was his only friend, his own shadow. Year after year Jayden could do more, he could make Shadow walk without Jayden, he could make it hold things. When Jayden was older, he went through battle training, he and his Shadow went through it perfectly. So Jayden knew that this is the moment, moment when he can take vengance on them, when he can finally leave this prison. He sneaked to totrures when they were sleeping. Took them down one-by-one, piercing their hearts, cutting their throats or just beating up to death along with his Shadow. When the bloodshed has finished doors to main entrance was opening, it was Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, along with Leon they were shocked when they saw the room in the light. The only alive person there was Jayden, they put him into jail until the case won't be solved. Jayden thought "Great, another prison, like almost ten years wasn't enough!". It turned out that Jayden was captured by Zed's followers, trying to find new members of clan on their own. "But why elf?" everyone was asking himself. When Jayden left arrest, he decided to join League of Legends, to find this "Zed" whoever he is, and make him taste his own medicine. Quotes ;Upon Selection *"We are ready for commands summoner" ;Attacking *"Just like good old times...heh, if i had one..." *"Don't interrupt me, when i'm aiming" *"Every life has a purpose..." *"We're ready" *"Find the border between what's teamwork, and what's insanity" *"Without hesitation" *"One shot, can change many" *"We strike!" *"Stand still..." ;Movement *"We are ready" *"I'm never alone" *"We cannot let them be free" *"Just to make it through..." *"Quietly now" *"Silent as a shadow..." *"Forward, together" *"Show us the right path" *"In darkness, the only one you can trust is the shadow of your own" *"Never forget our real point" ;Joke *"Killing the bad guys is my purpose, killing Yordles is my target practice" *"It's beautiful when a bolt perfectly pierces your heart, at least from my point of view" *"You find this dagger as a dangerous weapon?" *Jayden "stabs" himself with a fake dagger* "You see? it does no harm at all" ;Taunt *"Don't be afraid of the darkness... it will just make your death longer!" *"Mercy is not letting you run away... Mercy is killing you faster!" *"I won't kill you that fast... i would like to see my brave enemy scared!" ;When Casting... ;Shadow Cloak *"Into shadows" *"Sneaking" *"Going in" ;Smoke Grenade (self cast) *"Smoke for your eyes!" *"Find me now!" *short laugh* ;Shadow March *"Few, as one..." *"This is job for two of us..." *"Leave none alive..." ;When Taunting... ; *"Don't worry, you won't have to be an orphan any more!" *"Welcome master you remember your followers capturing a young elf? Let's see the outcome!" *"Hide in your darkness, i can search for you even for ten more years!" ;Leon *"Play famous as long as you can. When I finish my job there will be no audience left!" *"I may be just your shadow, but you cannot outrun it!" *"It's so bright that i can see your glory? Good, now i have more friends to play with" ;Upon Death : If Jayden didn't have Shadow Effigy nearby he will just fall on the ground. If Shadow Effigy is nearby, it will give Jayden a dagger to stab his heart with, and then actually die. After that, Shadow Effigy walks away and disappears. *"No.. it can't end like that..." (Animation 1) *"I must... fight... it..." (Animation 1) *"So... this is it... ugh..." (Animation 2) *"I'll do this... by myself..." (Animation 2) *"I... won't give up on you..." (When alive Zed is nearby) *"At least... i can die... in peace..." (When dead Zed is nearby) Change Log Author's Comments Soon I'll update all ability icons for all my champions... I just need to learn how to use Gimp properly... do remember to use the format Yourname_Filename.jpg (no brackets) when uploading pictures to a wikia. Thank you for reading the blog posts about my new custom champions. Stay tuned for more shit I make and leave your feedback in the comments section below. ;Teh Awesum Work * Frigus - the Frozen Element * Leon - the Young Spark * Feeghal - Eyes of the Depths * Marten - the Outlawed Sheriff * Naadir - the Grim Reaper * Sinitar - the Anti-Mage * Jitsy - the Miner's Pride * Spectre - the Phantom * Lucy - the Guardian Angel Category:Custom champions